Pierwsza Randka
by Disharmonie
Summary: Kiedy chcemy, by wszystko szło idealnie, by ta jedna, jedyna osoba zrozumiała, co do niej czujemy. tłumaczenie


Autor : mustachemate

Tytuł : The First Date

Link do oryginału : .net/s/7717750/1/The_First_Date

Tłumacz : anga971

Beta : internetowa33

Zgoda : Czeka

Pierwsza randka

– Ugh! Hermiono! Myśl! Pierwsza randka! Co mam zrobić?- zapytał Harry, upadając przed dziewczyną na kolana.

- Więc, na początek, powinieneś spróbować nie wyglądać na tak zdesperowanego – zauważył przyjaciel. – Czekaj, on jest napuszonym, aroganckim idiotą, który lubi patrzeć na ciebie z góry, jakbyś był głupszy od niego.

- Ron – powiedziała Hermiona ostrzegawczym tonem, na co chłopak tylko westchnął, kręcąc głową.

- Myśl kumplu, to Ślizgon! On kocha tylko siebie – powiedział. – Zrób coś, co pokaże i uświadomi mu, że zasługujesz na jego miłość.

- Wow, Ron, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki romantyczny – zakpiła, a jej oczy zabłyszczały tak jak zawsze, gdy wpadała na jakiś pomysł. – To jest to! Romantycznie! Musisz zrobić coś romantycznego.

Harry wpatrywał się w dziewczynę pustym wzrokiem.

– Taaak, nie wiem czy wiesz, czy nie, ale ja i romantyczność nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego. Mam na myśli to, co się stało ze mną i Cho na ostatnim roku!

- To było co innego, Harry. Zrobiłeś to tylko po to, by przekonać siebie, że nie jesteś zakochany w Malfoyu , chociaż wiem, że czułeś się źle z tym, że tak ją wykorzystujesz – powiedziała. – Jestem pewna, że możesz coś wymyślić.

- Hermiono, miałem tan tyle dużo szczęścia, że udało mi się przekonać Draco, że nie próbuję go wykorzystać, a naprawdę go lubię, jednak bogowie nie zamierzają mi już dłużej pomagać, więc teraz potrzebuję ciebie! – nalegał.

- Naprawdę, Harry, zobacz co ten dupek z tobą zrobił; klęczysz na kolonach, żebrząc o radę. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mu zaimponować, to może po prostu przejdź od razu do klęczenia przed nim!

- Ronald! – skarciła go dziewczyna. – Mam świetny pomysł! Możesz zabrać go na piknik nad jezioro! One zawsze są romantyczne.

Harry z Ronem jednocześnie spojrzeli na nią twarzą bez wyrazu.

- Hermiono - zaczął powoli Weasley. – Mówimy tutaj o Malfoyu. On prawdopodobnie powiedziałby coś jak „Spodziewasz się, że zjem coś z ziemi jak jakiś rudzielec pół-krwi"o czy coś w tym stylu.

- Naprawdę – powiedział Potter. – Piknik jest zbyt puchoński.

- Dobrze, bądźmy uczciwi, Harry. Pytasz mnie o moje zdanie i ja ci je przedstawiam. Jeżeli dalej oczekujesz mojej pomocy, możesz pytać, ale jeśli zamierzasz wyśmiewać wszystko, co proponuję, to ja nie za…

- Mam! – wykrzyknął rudzielec. – Zabierz go do Pokoju Życzeń!

- Ron, jesteś genialny! – powiedział podekscytowany Potter. – Mimo że go nienawidzisz, naprawdę doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz!

- To nic takiego, kumplu – powiedział chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. – W końcu od czego są najlepsi przyjaciele?

Zirytowana już Granger zmrużyła oczy.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Hermiono – dodał, rzucając jej błagalne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, potrząsając głową i mimo wszystko przytuliła Harry'ego.

- Teraz idź się przygotować – powiedziała. – Zmarnowałeś tyle czasu na planowanie, że zapomniałeś o tym, że niedługo macie się spotkać. Szczerze mówiąc, powinieneś był wpierw zaplanować randkę, a dopiero później zaprosić na nią chłopaka.

- Cóż, nie chciałem mieć zaplanowanej niesamowitej randki, jeśli istniała możliwość, że on powie nie – zauważył Potter.

- Harry, masz godzinę. Idź! – popędziła go Hermiona.

Chłopak wysłał sowę do Draco, z informacją, że spotkają się w Pokoju Życzeń, zważywszy, że obaj chcieli zachować dyskrecję o ich romansie. Miał godzinę na przygotowanie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i wziął się za przygotowania.

Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia znajdował się stół, na którym stała świeca , a po jego obu stronach ustawione były dwa krzesła i liścik o treści:„Kiedy będziesz gotowy, by was obsłużono, po prostu przyłóż swoją różdżkę do blatu, a skrzat domowy będzie wiedział co robić". Po drugiej stronie, przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło płonął ogień, stała kanapa .

Harry rozejrzał się, nie znajdując żadnych oznak zmian. Co ten pokój sobie myślał? Czy on na prawdę chciał, by przespał się z Draco już na pierwszej randce? Mają się tylko migdalić? Ale pokój dawał mu tylko to, czego potrzebował, a było tym idealne miejsce na pierwszą randkę z Draco Malfoyem.

Wówczas w umyśle zadźwięczały mu słowa Rona „Zrób coś, co pokaże mu…"

Oczywiście! Pierwsza randka zawsze służy do lepszego poznania się! Pokój dał mu możliwość, by mogli nawiązać kontakt fizyczny, rozmawiając na swoje ulubione tematy! Pewnie, Harry i Draco zaprzyjaźnili się trochę przez ostatni tydzień, ale wciąż wiedzieli o sobie niewiele ponad status społeczny.

Podszedł do kanapy i zaczął poprawiać poduszki, upewniając się, by były w doskonałym stanie. Gdy z nimi skończył, zauważył mugolski odtwarzacz płyt, obok którego ułożone były trzy CD.

Każda płyta była podpisana „Claude Debussy". Harry wzruszył ramionami i umieścił w odtwarzaczu pierwszą z nich, po czym włączył odtwarzanie. Natychmiast w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały przyjemne dźwięki pianina.

Gdy Harry biegał po pokoju, poszukując wszelkich możliwych jego wad, usłyszał, że drzwi się otworzyły.

- Potter? – Dobiegł go głos Malfoya. – Ostatecznie zgodziłem się spotkać z tobą, więc spraw bym tego nie żałował.

- Draco! – wykrzyknął Harry. Podszedł do chłopaka, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że nie ma pojęcia jak się zachować.

- Czy to gra Debussy? – zapytał, machając do Harry'ego nieporadnie – Tak, to musi być on! Arabeska numer dwa! On jest moim ulubionym pianistą! – Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Potter, cicho dziękując pokojowi. Zajął miejsce zaraz obok Dracona, który przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

- Debussy jest jednym z moich idoli.

- Grasz na pianinie? – zagadnął.

- Tak – powiedział Draco z nutką tęsknoty w głosie.

- Ale? – dopytywał Harry.

- Ale w tej szkole nie ma instrumentu, na którym mógłbym zagrać – westchnął.

- Oh. – Obaj siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki Malfoy ponownie się nie odezwał.

- Harry, naprawdę chcę wiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje – powiedział. – Nienawidzisz mnie od pierwszego roku; skąd nagle przyszła ci na mnie ochota?

- To jest żenujące. – Chłopak się zarumienił.

- Daj spokój – zachichotał. – To nie może być żenujące.

- Jednak jest! – zapewnił Dracona, Harry.

- Wątpię żeby twoja historia była równie żenująca jak moja – zaoponował.

- Powiem ci, jeżeli i ty to zrobisz – zaproponował Potter.

- Zgoda – powiedział.

- To było pewnego dnia, kiedy Hermiona, Ron i ja szliśmy do chaty Hagrida w trakcie ćwiczeń Ślizgonów w Quidditcha. Spojrzałem w górę i dostrzegłem ciebie sięgającego… - Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy Harry opowiadał. Chłopak był już cały czerwony – Dobrze, miałem trzynaście lat! Moje ciało zareagowało w sposób, w jaki zareagowałoby każdego innego trzynastolatka widzącego ciebie robiącego zwrot.

Swoim śmiechem Draco wywołał podobną reakcję u Harry'ego i wkrótce obaj pochylali się ku sobie w ataku śmiechu. Gdy wreszcie ucichli, Malfoy wytarł łzy z oczu, a Potter, który czuł się już nieco śmielej po przyznaniu się do tego chłopakowi, zaryzykował i wyciągnął ramiona tak, że go przytulił. Ten spiął się na chwilę, by zaraz potem zrelaksować się w objęciach Pottera.

- Oh, twoja historia jest całkiem zabawna, nawet bardzo. To całkiem urocze, że miałeś jaja by mi ją opowiedzieć – zachichotał.

- W porządku, teraz chcę byś ty spróbował pokonać mnie i moją żenującą historyjkę – rzucił wyzwanie Harry.

- O kurwa – jęknął Draco z zakłopotaniem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Twoja opowieść była zabawna. Moja jest jedynie kiepska i to w zupełnie inny sposób!

- Daj spokój Draco, powiedz mi, teraz twoja kolej – powiedział Harry. – Opowiedz mi jak przeszedłeś z nienawiści do, hmmm, nie nienawiści.

- Dobrze, Harry. Nie sądzę bym kiedykolwiek cię nienawidził - zaczął Draco. Piosenka zmieniła się na jedyną znaną Potterowi i, o ile dobrze pamiętał, nosiła tytuł Światło Księżyca. Pasowała ona doskonale do nieznacznej zmiany w atmosferze. – Jako dziecko, dobrze, zawsze byłem pouczany przez moich rodziców, że jesteś piekielnym dzieckiem, które urodziło się, by zostać zabójcą, czy coś takiego, ale ja zawsze patrzyłem przez to. Słuchałem co inne dzieci o tobie mówiły i jak to moja matka wraz z ojcem wychwalali cię, ilekroć otaczali ich ludzie pokroju ministra. W pewnym sensie rzeczywiście, jeżeli wszystko połączyć w całość byłeś niesamowitym dzieckiem i chciałem cię poznać. Kiedy odrzuciłeś moją przyjaźń, poczułem, że moi rodzice mówili prawdę, że byłeś arogancki i zarozumiały. Podczas pierwszego roku, gdy wciąż cierpiałem z powodu odrzucenia, mogłem szczerze czuć silną niechęć do ciebie, ale sposób, w jaki stawiałeś mi się, broniąc swoich przyjaciół… To było po prostu niesamowite. J-ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego jestem jaki jestem, po prostu nie myślę zanim coś powiem i robię wszystko, aby ludzie którzy mnie lubią, nadal mnie lubili, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że muszę być... – Draco zamilkł na kilka chwil. – Potem, mniej więcej w połowie drugiego roku, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem gejem. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to ty jesteś tego powodem. Dlatego na trzecim roku byłem jeszcze większym dupkiem niż wcześniej.

- Draco, to nie było żenujące – powiedział Harry. – To była jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

- Yeah, dobrze, że to jedyny raz, kiedy opowiadam tę historię, a jeśli ludzie mnie zapytają, powiem, że kłamiesz – powiedział, wracając do swojej normalnej postawy. Potter uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową.

- Dlaczego myślałeś, że chcę cię wykorzystać, kiedy zaprosiłem cię na randkę? – zapytał Harry.

- Ponieważ to było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe – odpowiedział Draco cicho, ukazując ponownie swoją wrażliwą stronę. – W tym roku próbowałem jedynie trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, a kiedy przypadkowo wpadłeś na mnie w bibliotece i zacząłeś grać uprzejmego, byłem zdezorientowany. Nasza przyjaźń zaczęła kiełkować podczas tej jednej, krótkiej rozmowy, przez co stałem się mniej ostrożny, gdy byłem w pobliżu ciebie. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się, czego ode mnie chcesz. J-ja wiem, że mogę wydawać się dupkiem, ale ja naprawdę tylko chciałem, by ludzie mnie lubili, byś ty mnie lubił.

- Lubię cię, Draco – zapewnił go Harry. – Dlaczego nigdy więcej nie zaproponowałeś mi przyjaźni?

Chłopak wymamrotał coś, czego Potter nie usłyszał, więc ujął twarz Malfoya w dłonie tak, że patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.

- Co to było? Nie zrozumiałem całości – wyszeptał Harry.

- Pomyślałem, że możesz mnie szpiegować, by dowiedzieć się ode mnie czegoś o Czarnym Panu – wymamrotał Draco, po czym odwrócił wzrok w stronę kominka.

- Draco – powiedział cicho. – Spójrz na mnie. – Ślizgon niepewnie spełnił jego prośbę. Harry przycisnął swoje wargi do jego, w gorącym pocałunku. Za jego pośrednictwem chciał pokazać, jak prawdziwe są jego uczucia.

Kiedy oderwali się o siebie, Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że cię wykorzystuję? – zapytał Harry.

- Zgaduję, że nie. – powiedział Draco, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się – Ale nie nacieszyłem się jeszcze naszym pocałunkiem i mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na to, by było ich nieco więcej.

- Jestem pewien, że dam radę – odparł Harry z sugestywnym uśmiechem.

- Zetrzyj ten bezczelny uśmieszek z twarzy, Potter. Jeśli chcesz poprawy naszych relacji, powinieneś na nie zapracować. Mogę być bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, będziesz musiał jakoś obejść mój harmonogram – powiedział Draco.

Harry wiedział, że jeżeli powiedziałaby to jakaś inna osoba, natychmiast wyszedłby z pokoju, ale z nim było inaczej. W przypadku tego konkretnego Ślizgona znalazł w tym coś miłego.

-Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzę.

- Ale nie możesz o mnie zapomnieć – powiedział Draco, uroczo marszcząc brwi.

- Jak ktoś w ogóle może to zrobić?

- Zadawałem sobie to samo pytanie, gdy byłem dzieckiem, ale mimo to, tak właśnie było – nadąsał się.

- Obiecuję ci, że zawsze będziesz pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślę – zapewnił siedzącego przed nim chłopaka.

- Dobrze – powiedział Draco. – Więc przypuszczam, że następne pytanie rozwieje wątpliwości. Jesteśmy parą?

- Jeśli to jest tym, czego pragniesz, będę szczęśliwy, mogąc zostać twoim chłopakiem – odpowiedział Harry.

- W porządku, skoro, teraz jesteśmy ze sobą, muszę cię o czymś poinformować. Jestem głodny. Masz tu coś do jedzenia?

- Oh, umm, tak – powiedział Harry. Złapał Dracona za rękę i poprowadził go do stołu.

Stuknął różdżką w blat, na którym pojawiło się coś, co zaskoczyło chłopaka.

-Serowa pizza? – Był zaskoczony, ale Malfoy tylko się zarumienił.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał Harry'ego.

- J-ja, uhm, ja niee, czekaj, wiedziałem co?

- Dotąd utrzymywałem w sekrecie to, że uwielbiam mugolskie jedzenie. –Draco zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Aha. Po prostu przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że może być ktoś, kto jej nie lubi – powiedział Harry, zajmując jedno z miejsc.

Obaj zaczęli jeść, teraz w pełni komfortowej ciszy.

- Wiesz, jeżeli mam być szczery, to oczekiwałem, że jesteś nieco bardziej wybredny – zauważył Gryfon.

- Jestem chory na punkcie wymyślnych dań – westchnął Draco, odgryzając kawałek pizzy. – Ojciec nalega, by skrzaty przygotowywały każdy posiłek, kiedy jestem w domu. To jest jak uczta każdego wieczoru. Przez całe wakacje, wykorzystywałem moją miotłę i latałem z jednego końca posiadłości na drugi, następnie wysyłałem moją miotłę ze skrzatem domowym z powrotem i wykradałem pizzę z… – Przerwał i wziął łyka wody. – Tak czy inaczej mój ojciec nie wie o mojej miłości do mugolskiej żywności, a gdyby się dowiedział, to nie chcę wiedzieć jaką dostałbym za to karę.

- Twój ojciec ukarałby cię za coś tak mało znaczącego, jak to co jesz? - zapytał zszokowany Harry.

- Oczywiście dla niego to jest ważne – Draco westchnął. – Merlinie, jak ja dawno nie jadłem pizzy.

- Więc to ona jest twoim ulubionym jedzeniem?

- Teoretycznie są nim jabłka, ale pizza jest moim ulubionym daniem – poprawił go Ślizgon.

- A Debussy jest twoim ulubionym muzykiem? - zapytał Harry.

- Zdecydowanie.

- A jakie są twoje ulubione kwiaty?

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Narcyzy – odpowiedział. – To od nich wzięło się imię mojej matki, babcia lubiła kwiaty. Można było znaleźć je wszędzie na Grimmauld Place zanim umarła.

- To naprawdę urocze – skomentował Harry.

- Kocham moją mamę – powiedział Draco gorliwie. – Mój ojciec może gnić w piekle, w tej chwili i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi, ale moja mama to zupełnie inna historia. Ona wie, że mój ojciec jest strasznym człowiekiem, który zasługuje na to gówno i zawsze tak będzie. Mogę cię zapewnić, że gdy nadejdzie wojna, otrzyma to, na co zasłużył

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc skinął tylko głową, po czym wepchnął do ust kolejny kawałek jedzenia.

Skończyli jeść w milczeniu. Na koniec Potter zasugerował deser.

- Jasne, wiesz czym on będzie? – zapytał Draco.

- Nie – odparł, dotykając ponownie różdżką stołu. Blat zrobił się czysty, a po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi szarlotka.

We dwóch zjedli ją, po czym Malfoy ogłosił swoją miłość do jedzenia i ruszył w kierunku kanapy.

Harry usiadł jako pierwszy, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie.

- Tak jak wcześniej wspominałem, mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na kolejne pocałunki – powiedział Draco. Wpierw pocałował Harry'ego lekko, po chwili pogłębili pocałunek. Ich wargi uczyły się siebie nawzajem, a języki łączyły w tańcu.

- Naprawdę jesteś w tym dobry – zauważył Ślizgon, gdy przerwali. Wtulił się w Pottera, obserwując taniec płomieni w kominku.

- Więc podobała ci się nasza pierwsza randka? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Było idealnie – odpowiedział Draco z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Dzięki Merlinowi – westchnął. – Martwiłem się, że mnie znienawidzisz i uznasz, że jestem żałosny.

- Harry, nie obchodzi mnie co robimy, dopóki mogę być z tobą.

Chłopak zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

- Chociaż naprawdę nie musiałeś robić sobie tyle kłopotu – zaczął Draco. – Wystarczyłby zwykły piknik nad jeziorem.


End file.
